call_of_mini_infinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Game types
'ATTENTION: '''This page has been locked! Only registered members can edit this page. If you want an edit, please comment below Gameplay As of now, Call of Mini Infinity has only multiplayer modes (except for shooting range). In each game, there will be a person who creates a game and others which join the game. 3 seconds after 4-5 people joins the game, the game will start regardless whether the maximum number of people has been reached. However, during the early stages of the match, other players can join, so when your match starts, and the timer is still stuck on the max timing, the server is loading your game out as you have joined an ongoing match. In this time, find a place to hide so you may not be killed. Rewards The Flame Mask increases the time for your combo to run out by 105 seconds (1 minute and 5 seconds) If you finish the match, you get a default of 200 exp and 100 coins. Further rewards are given for your kills. Combos give you more coins and exp. Here are the list of combos: Double Kill: Kill 2 people in a short time. Triple Kill: Kill 3 people in a short time. Quadra Kill: Kill 4 people in a short time. Godlike: Kill 5+ people in a short time. When killing someone, there is a '''RARE' chance of them dropping something.Mostly depends on your kill. ~ 1 Crystal ~ 50 Coins (used to be 100 :( ) ~ 1-2 Screwcaps Game Modes There are currently 6 different kinds of gamemodes. Game modes may Be added During Different Seasons, Updates and Months. 'Team Deathmatch' This is the first and most common gamemode you can play in. There will be 4 players on each team (4v4) and the goal is for your team to make 20 kills in 4 minutes. There are no specific rules to this mode, and killing others is your key to victory. This mode is most commonly used, so beware as better players may get the better of you! The meter at the top shows the amount of kills left for your team to win. The Meter is left with 20 Kills for each team. The first team to get 20 kills wins. 'Duel' This is the second gamemode you can play in. As mentioned by the name, this is a 1v1 match and the goal it to make 5 kills against your opponent. Like the team deathmatch, there are no specific rules in this mode as well, so killing others is all you need to do. Watch out for snipers, they usually dominate the game! This game cannot be achieved unless You're a matured Level Proffessional. 'King of the Hill' This is the third gamemode you can play in. This is also a 4v4 match and the goal is to secure and protect the "Hill" which is a floating structure in the middle of the map. When you get close, the structure would emit a red/blue electrical beam at you, depending on your team and after a while, the structure will turn your color. In order to win, your team must secure more points first, and to get that, you must stay in range of the hill. Every few seconds 10-20 points are added to your team's meter on the top of your screen. The meter with the coin shows which team is holding the hill. If your team gets 300 points, it is an automatic win and your team gets a coin bonus. But remember, the structure is sensitive and must stay close to it in order to get an automated win. 'Fight for Cash' This is the fourth gameplay. It is a 4v4 match and the goal is to get more points than the enemy. Points are indicated on the meter at the top of the screen, once a team gets more points than the other team and maintain it until the end of the game, they get a coin reward and win. A team wins automatically once a total of 1000 points is reached. Each team starts with 500 points and loses/gains depending on deaths/kills of team mates. Points are alloted through kills. Each kill Points out to a direct of 20 points. Depends on the variation of the kill. 'Drop the Bomb' This is the fifth gameplay. It is a 4v4 match where the teams are supposed to carry a bomb to the opponents spawn point. After doing this three times, the team will win. On the meter on the top, the team whih is currently holding the bomb will have a bomb sign next to their meter. On placing the bomb, you will be awarded screwcaps and coins and will be teleported back to spawn. The bomb regenerates 7 seconds later. This game cannot be achieved by New users as you have to reach a specified Level in order to join the game. 'Shooting Range' 6th gameplay: The shooting range mode of gameplay where the player stands behind a short wall and vertical 2D mock-ups of aliens with different levels of HP move left and right at different distances in front of the player. The objective of the game is to knock down as many alien targets as possible before the time limit is reached. There is a bar with a point multiplier which multiplies your score achieved. There are 3 difficulties to play on, easy, medium and difficult, with easy level granting the least points and hard difficulty the most. The player only has 3 chances to play every day and these will be recharged the next day. The player begins the match with one weapon and different weapons will appear on 4 pedestals in front of the player. Weapons need not be purchased by the players for usage in this mode. This also has the additional use of players trying out weapons before purchase. Category:Game Information Category:Game mode